poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Bessie (CLAOC)
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cars. Doc Hudson: This here is Bessie. Finest road paving machine ever built. (to McQueen) I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision. Lightning McQueen: What?! This place is crazy! Mater: (whispers to McQueen and Connor Lacey) Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but, uh, you all owe me $32,000 in legal fees. Lightning McQueen: What?! Connor Lacey: How expensive. Doc Hudson: (to McQueen) So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice. You've got to do it all by yourself. And besides, your friend did not did anything wrong last night. (to Connor Lacey) So you can just relax and hang out around here in this town and do not help him at all. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Lightning McQueen: You've gotta be kidding me. Doc Hudson: You start there where the road begins. (drives to where the road begins from the courthouse) You finish down there where the road ends. (Mater and Connor Lacey get onto the road, facing towards the end of the town, and has a long swirly crack. McQueen moves his tire up, and moves himself forward so he can move with his parking boot still on.) Mater: (looking at the damaged road) Holy shoot! Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, how long is this gonna take? Doc Hudson: Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days. Lightning McQueen: Five days? But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now! Doc Hudson: Then if I were you, I'd quit yappin' and start workin'! Hook him up, Mater. Mater: Okay-dokey. (Mater takes the boot off and Lightning zooms off) Mater: Maybe I should've... uh... Hooked him up to Bessie... and then... uh... Then took the boot off. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Lightning McQueen: WHOO-HOO! Goodbye, Radiator Springs! And, goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yes! Oh, feel that wind! Yeah! is a sudden sputtering noise Lightning McQueen: What? No, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Outta gas? How can I be outta gas? Sheriff: chuckles Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are. Lightning McQueen: What? But- how did- Sally: We syphoned your gas while you were passed out. her wingmirror Ka-chow! Lightning McQueen: Ah! Ow-ow-ow! Later Sheriff: Gentlemen. Fillmore: Hey, Sheriff. Sarge: Sheriff. (Then the screen shows Luigi and Guido at Luigi's Casa Della Tires as they are arguing about where some tires were put at the moment and before. Red is watering some flowers there.) Luigi: Why the tires are here? Guido: (speaking Italian) Sono sempre stati qui. Luigi: They were better where they were before. Guido: Stai sempre a parlare. Luigi: Guido! Lizzie: (to Red) Red, can you move over? I want to get a look at that sexy hot rod. (While Lizzie was talking, Red stops watering. Then we see McQueen pulling Bessie slowly along the road between the many old closed shops, laying out tar behind Bessie. Mater was standing on the sidewalk and Connor Lacey is with him. He is observing the whole thing.) Mater: You know, fellas, I used to be a purty good whistler. I can't do it now, of course, on account of sometimes I get fluid built up in my engine block, but Doc said he's gonna fix it, though. He can fix about anything. That's why we made him the judge. Boy, y'all shoulda heard me on Giddy-up, Oom Papa Mow Mow. Now, I'm not one to brag but people come purty far to see me get low on the "Mow-Mow". Connor Lacey: So, I wonder how this all happened? Mater: Well, it happened at the old days of Radiator Springs. I was about younger at that time. flashback begins Mater: I was towing some cars, a group of cars were in need of some towing. That was only the beginning. Connor Lacey: What happened next? Mater: I was almost at my destination when a engine block of mine has a blow in my engine. Sarge: Hey! That's not what happened next. Fillmore: Yeah, man. Connor Lacey: So, what did happened next? Flo: What happen next was the tourists that use to come here didn't come anymore after the whole interstate thing. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That sounds awful. Ramone: Yep. Since then, our town has become a big bust and nothing but a broke down town. Sheriff: Yeah. Connor Lacey: That sounds devastating. (Then, Bessie started to bring black tar to Lightning McQueen) Connor Lacey: McQueen, are you alright? Lightning McQueen: Aw man. That was just great. Connor Lacey: There's a tar on your sticker. Lightning McQueen: I can see that. Connor Lacey: Do you need some help? (Lightning nods his head and looks at Red the fire truck who is watering the plants) Lightning McQueen: Hey. Hey, big fella! Yeah, you in the red! Connor Lacey: You're name's Red, right? Lightning McQueen: I could a little hose down! Help me wash this off! (Red drove off with the plant) Connor Lacey: What's with him? Mater: Oh he's just a little bit shy and he hates your friend for killin' his flowers. Connor Lacey: I think, that was from last night. Flo: Yep. Lightning McQueen: I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics. Mater: You hurt your what? Lightning McQueen: I'm a very famous racecar! (Then Luigi and Guido come over.) Luigi: You are a famous racecar? A real racecar? Lightning McQueen: Yes, I'm a real racecar. What do you think? Look at me. Luigi: I have followed racing my entire life. My whole life! Lightning McQueen: Then you know who I am. I'm Lightning McQueen. Luigi: Lightning McQueen? Lightning McQueen: Yes! Yes! Luigi: I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace very high! (gasps) Do you know many Ferraris? Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, no. They race on the European circuit. I'm in the Piston Cup! (Then we see Luigi and Guido, who are now frowning.) Lightning McQueen: What? Connor Lacey: Why are you both frowning? Luigi: Luigi follow only the Ferraris. (Luigi and Guido then drive back to their store. McQueen then gets saddened at not being known because of Luigi watching just the Ferrari racing.) (Then, Flo noticed two RVs named Mini and Van) Flo: Is that what I think it is? (Sally sees them too) Sally Carrera: Customers. Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers! OK! Lizzie: Customers? (Then, as Sally is talking, we see Luigi and Guido hearing Sally and are glad. Ramone then moves his body up. Mater gasps and drives to the crossroad. Sarge and Fillmore start driving to their stores.) Sally Carrera: Alright, everybody! Calm down! Been a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your "Open, please come in" signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go! (drives towards Van and Minny) Minny: Van, I just don't see any on ramp anywhere. Van: Minny, I know exactly where we are. Minny: Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere. Van: Honey, please. (Then Sally appears in front of them.) Sally Carrera: Hello. Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley. Legendary for its quality service and friendly hospitality. How we can help you? Van: We don't need anything, thank you very much. (drives past Sally) Minny: (to Van) Honey. Ask for directions to the Interstate. (drives along, while Sally follows) Connor Lacey: Excuse me. What Interstate are you talking about? Minny: Well, we were on